<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight from Fate by RoryMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844211">Flight from Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/pseuds/RoryMercury'>RoryMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Genius (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMercury/pseuds/RoryMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Trivena_Butterfly's Impostor Syndrome. I got rather inspired, it was so intense and awesome to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight from Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/gifts">Trivena_Butterfly</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828743">Impostor Syndrome</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly">Trivena_Butterfly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trivena_Butterfly/pseuds/Trivena_Butterfly">Trivena_Butterfly</a> gifted me with a really well written fic, one so well written that after I read through the first chapter twice - once without music, once with, I was inspired to draw.</p><p>45 minutes later I had the lineart down, and then spent the next 15 or so shading, <a href="https://shadow.affsdiary.com/ggfanstuff/flight_from_fate.png">resulting in this picture.</a> I look forward to the next chapter! (If the picture doesn't show up, right click the link, copy the link, paste in a new tab and hit enter and it should work. If <em>that</em> doesn't work, please <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/cutelildrow/art/Flight-From-Fate-870512462">click on this link</a>. I apologise for the technical difficulties.)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>